Tezuka Phantooom
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: Oneshot, ZukaFuji. How the Tezuka Phantom came to be. With much perversion. "Even Tezuka himself was amazed that the Tezuka Zone had 50 times the sucking power as the last"


**Title:** Tezuka Phantooom  
**Pairing:** ZukaFuji  
**Rating:** I'll go with PG-15 to be safe  
**Genre:** Humor/Crack  
**Warning:** Mention of Fuji's clothes tearing off. Not Beta-ed. Much perversion ahead, be aware.  
**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.  
**Summary:** How Tezuka Phantom came to be.  
**A/N:** Yes, I have a tendency to relate everything to ZukaFuji (And to Tezuka being a pervert). Enjoy what exams have done to my brain.

* * *

**Tezuka Phantoooom**

Throwing his tennis bag randomly on the floor, Tezuka collapsed on his bed after yet another tiring day of tennis practice. Removing his spectacles, he slowly pinched the bridge of his nose purely out of habit.

Thinking back, Tezuka remembered Echizen's advice. _Tezuka Phantom_ huh… the Seigaku captain really couldn't think of why creating such a move would be useful on courts. Rather than forcing the ball out using a reversed version of Tezuka Zone, he would prefer sucking the ball in and then marking a point on the other side of the court. If he could reinforce his Tezuka Zone, let's say, 20 times stronger, then he could be sure that there was no way his opponent's ball wouldn't be sucked in, no matter what godly move he used.

20 times stronger, huh…  


* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~  


* * *

"Tezuka!" said man turned to see a certain smirking teammate in front of him. That smile… it was never a good sign.

Fuji grinned once again at his buchou, upon noticing the latter's frown deepening. "Would you like to play a game with me? I still have to get you back for our last game."

Tezuka sighed. Since when was Fuji so eager to play him? "We just had a match yesterday…" he thought for a while before adding: "and the day before."

Fuji pouted. Ugh, that irresistibly cute pout Tezuka both hated and loved, and that pleading voice of his. "But Tezuka, you are the most thrilling opponent! Since that last time we played, I've decided you were the only one I would face on courts."

Tezuka would have been flattered. If only there weren't so many eyes staring at him from across the court, probably whispering how buchou was heartless, and would refuse a desperate Fuji who had the only wish to play a tennis match against him. The truth was that Tezuka really took pleasure in playing tennis with the prodigy, and deep inside, he knew he wouldn't get tired of it any time soon. Of course, being the dutiful captain, he wouldn't admit it and forced himself to treat the genius the same as he did with the others.

It is why he tried not to sound too eager when he accepted.

Fuji flashed his satisfied smile and quickly ran over the other side of the court, positioning himself and ready anytime.

Tezuka grabbed his racket and strode towards the opposite side of the net. Throwing the yellow ball in the air, he decided that at least, it wasn't like he was wasting his time; it was his chance to try his new, improved version of the Tezuka Zone. To tell the truth, even Tezuka himself was amazed that in such a short period, his new Tezuka Zone had 50 times the sucking power compared to the last one. He held back a smirk, imagining Fuji's face when even Houou Gaeshi would be sucked in.

Thwack! The match started.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

"It's coming!!!" he heard Momo's loud voice scream in utter horror. "It's the Tezuka Zoooone!"

"Hurry everyone! Grab something!!!" it was Oishi's turn to yell.

"Nya Tezuka, you idiot! You promised you wouldn't use that destructive move again!" Eiji whined as he wrapped his arms securely around Oishi, who was desperately holding onto the fence.

From the corner of his eyes Tezuka could see all his teammates sticking themselves on the fence as if their life depended on it, all the while looking at him with horror. His mind couldn't process why everyone feared the Tezuka Zone. He had used it yesterday at practice, and nobody even cared to scream it out.

As his Zone became stronger and stronger, Tezuka could see Fuji's eyes open, revealing his rare blue orbs, and his panic rise. The tensai, standing in the middle of a court, was desperately searching for something to grab onto. Unfortunately, he hadn't been quick enough, and gradually felt his shirt pull him to where his captain was standing.

"Nya Fuji, hurry and grab something! It's the Tezuka Zoooone!"

As if he didn't know! _Damn! _Fuji cursed inwardly when he felt his feet sliding on the clay court against his will, pulling him towards the Zone. A warm wind blew on his back, helping Fuji lift off the ground and fly towards Tezuka.

The latter stood there dumbfounded, powerless as his sucking abilities only grew stronger. The bespectacled boy stretched out his arms to catch Fuji, should he fall.

And his eyes widen horribly as Fuji's clothes, much lighter than himself, started to tear off under the impact. Piece by piece, Fuji's jersey, shirt, pants were torn off, until he was reduced to his undergarments… who was –oh dear God did Tezuka want to look away, but some unknown reason could not– now starting to disperse too.

"Tezuka you pervert!!!" he heard Fuji scream in embarrassment before darkness fell upon him.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

"FUJI! It's not what you think–"

Tezuka's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up to find himself in the timidity of his room, without any tensai in his naked glory flying towards him. Slightly panting, Tezuka grabbed his glasses that had fallen off and eyed the clock. 8pm. He sighed in relief and slowly got up, walking towards the bathroom. His skin completely flushed, he decided he badly needed a cold shower and a change of pants.

So was Tezuka's first erotic dream.

And the next day, Tezuka Phantom was born.

~End~

* * *

**A/N: **Lmao! –dies– No seriously, this is what study has done to my brain. Happy Birthday, Shourin-san! (To my readers, for my countdown fic, please wait one more week, the time I get back from Japan!)

**REVIEW/CRITICISM IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, THANK YOU :D**


End file.
